


History Seldom Lies Dormant

by violasarecool



Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords
Genre: Gen, Genderfluid Character, Recruitable Dustil mod, Telos, discussion of Revan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violasarecool/pseuds/violasarecool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when bao-dur's friend dustil onasi offers to accompany them on their search for their ship, they find themselves talking about the past, specifically one mysterious figure they seem to have in common, revan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	History Seldom Lies Dormant

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by some of the dialogue from the [recruitable dustil mod](http://www.princessartemis.com/images/mods/k2dustilnpc.html)

There was something familiar about the way Dustil fought, Siat thought, watching as he sliced through a sentry droid. He twirled around to block a blaster shot from the droid behind him, the Force swirling with strange ferocity. _Ferocity,_ ey thought, as ey stabbed into the droid in front of em. Dustil cut through the last droid, and he turned, panting, letting his lightsaber fizzle out.

"Juyo," Siat said, and he glanced at em cautiously.

"That's right," he said.

Siat rubbed eir temples tiredly. "Why is it I can remember trivial shit like _that,"_ ey muttered.

"Technical information is easier to retain," Bao-Dur said sympathetically. "Muscle-memory, that sort of thing."

"You know, Revan had memory problems too," Dustil said, as they began walking through the mining facility once more. "Though, as I understand it, hers were somewhat of the more... intentional kind."

"If by which you mean engineered by those she considered her allies," Kreia said dryly, "then yes."

Dustil gave her a sharp glance. "You knew Revan?"

"Not as such. Like most, I have heard many things about her time in the Mandalorian wars; unlike most, I also know a little of her travels after that time." She looked at Siat as they stopped in a small room bordered by a force field. "If we _do_ encounter other Jedi, you would do well not to give them your full trust."

"Jedi like me," Dustil said, crossing his arms.

"You wish to call yourself a Jedi?" Kreia said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dustil demanded.

"The Force is strong in you," Kreia said. "Where that strength comes from is another matter."

"You're one to talk," Dustil said, glaring at her.

Kreia stared at him for a moment, and Siat felt as if something unspoken passed between them. Of course, it was possible they were literally just having a mental conversation, ey thought wryly. "Good," Kreia finally said.

"Ooookay," Atton said, "you're being weirder than normal, Kreia, and I didn't think that was possible. What's the big deal?"

"I trained on Korriban for a while," Dustil said abruptly. "With the Sith. So there you go, that's the _big deal."_ He shot Kreia an irritated look. _"_ But that's in the past, now."

"So, what, now you're just a normal Jedi?" Atton said, but his tone was less aggressive than Siat expected, if slightly wary.

"Yes," Dustil said shortly.

They stood silently for a moment, and Bao-Dur shook his head, stepping around them to take care of the force field.

"Why'd you leave, then?" Siat asked.

"Revan," Dustil said. "Which was appropriate, I guess, seeing as she was kind of the reason I was there in the first place." The force-field went down, and they began walking again. "If you served with Bao-Dur, then you must have also known Revan during the war. What was she like?"

Siat shrugged. "I don't remember."

"Right." He rubbed the back of his head with his hand. "Thing is, the Revan who saved me from a long stint with the Sith, well... she wasn't exactly Sith herself, anymore. Didn't call herself Revan, either... Trin, I think it was. I don't know if I'd call her a Jedi, but she seemed kind. Not the sort of person who'd destroy entire planets," he said, with a humourless smile.

Siat felt Bao-Dur's eyes on em, and ey glanced at him, meeting his gaze for a moment before he looked away. He looked distinctly uncomfortable. "I don't think that's the kind of thing you can tell just by looking at someone," Siat said.

"Maybe not," Dustil allowed. "My dad trusted her, though."

"Your dad?" Siat asked.

"Carth Onasi. He was travelling with her when they found me on Korriban."

"Was? What's he doing now?"

"He's an Admiral in the Republic fleet," Dustil said. Then a blaster shot echoed across the narrow hall, and he pulled out his lightsaber, deflecting it with one swift motion. As Siat drew eir vibroblade, ey heard the sizzle of Kreia's lightsaber igniting, Atton and Bao-Dur spreading out behind them to take aim into the room ahead. Ey ran after Dustil to take care of the droids ahead, abandoning conversation for the moment.

* * *

"What happened to Revan?" Siat asked later, as Bao-Dur sliced into the security console that lead to the base's power generator.

"No one knows." Dustil crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. "I've asked my dad about it, but he just gets this tight look, and refuses to talk about it. I don't think he knows more than anyone else." He scuffed his foot against the floor, staring at the weathered duracrete surface. "It's weird, thinking about all the things Revan did during the Mandalorian wars, the atrocities she committed. I mean, she destroyed whole  _planets,_ she wiped out tens of thousands of innocent people." He frowned, jaw clenched. "But she was also one of my dad's closest friends, at one time. She took down Malak and the rest of his followers, probably saving thousands of lives. And then, she disappeared. She just left without telling anyone."

He was quiet for a moment, and Siat fiddled with one sleeve, wondering if he was waiting for em to say something. Then Bao-Dur stepped away from the terminal, and as the generator rumbled to life ey heard him murmur, only loud enough for em to hear: "Maybe she was running away."

Siat glanced at him, but he turned away, the conversation clearly over. _Running from her past,_ Siat thought, watching as Dustil said a few low words to Bao-Dur. _I think that's something everyone here can understand._


End file.
